narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiroto Hisakawa
| deceased state=Deceased | gender=Male | age-part1=71-72 | age-part2= | height-part1=188 cm | weight-part1=76 kg | blood type=O | birthdate=November 2 | japanese voice=Ryōtarō Okiayu | english voice=Dan Woren | rank-part1= | classification=Missing-nin | Kekkei Genkai= | occupations=Head of the Hisakawa Clan, | nature type=Water Release | affiliations=Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Land of Fire | teams= | relationship=Susumu Hisakawa~Grandson, Akane Hisakawa~Great-granddaughter | academy age= | clan=Hisakawa Clan }} was the ruthless founder of 's infamous Hisakawa clan. Starting off his teenage life with his family's death and exile from , Hiroto developed a twisted sense of survival and power. He wished for only strong people to follow him and killed anyone he deemed unworthy. The ones who survived and the generations to come would also develop this . By grouping together powerful and effectively taming them all, he was regarded as a supreme ruler with all of his descendants looking up to him with a high regard. More commonly known as the , Hiroto's legacy influenced many people even those who were not affiliated with the Hisakawa. Background About a decade and a half before the s were created, Hiroto Hisakawa was born to two poor individuals, an unsuccessful and a simple . He, his parents, and his three siblings lived in a small, coastal village in the . For half of his childhood, Hiroto witnessed the catastrophic repercussions of the . Every clan desired power and money, and they would often hire other mercenary ninjas to help fight their battles. When one side hired the , the other would hire the ; as such, both clans were in high demand and were paid well. Hiroto's father, a smart, but weak man, used this information to craft a plan where their non-clan affiliated, nuclear family could get a high amount of payment as well. He would train and design his two eldest sons to act as Uchiha and Senju shinobi accordingly. Hiroto's eldest brother, Ichirō, inherited their mother's raven-colored hair, so it made sense for him to act like an Uchiha so he could get their high-paying jobs. The mother, being the expert seamstress that she was, made him several high-collared shirts with the Uchiha clan crest on the back to further cement his new identity. Hiroto's other brother, Makoto, instead had their father's chestnut hair, so he "became" a Senju. Clan-exclusive clothing was also created for him. Both Ichirō and Makoto abandoned their family name of Hisakawa, completely adopted their new identities, and left to collect as much money as possible. Hiroto, on the other hand, was the youngest of his parents' four children, so he wasn't ever subjected to the identity and name change. His only sister, Kimiko, however, suffered a worse fate than the mere abandonment of a family name. Most females of that time were denied jobs as a kunoichi and were forced to bear as many children as possible and/or become sex slaves. Because Ichirō and Makoto didn't come back with money regularly, Hiroto's parents were forced to sell Kimiko; Hiroto was soon deprived of all three of his siblings and began to resent the current world's war-torn era. A few years had passed with neither Ichirō nor Makoto returning with their pay, and Hiroto and his parents were worried sick. His father almost sent him, a seven-year-old, to go inland to find his brothers but a crucial bit of information reached him beforehand. The legendary - feud was over; the heads of each side had formed a pact that created a peace treaty and the first hidden village. Hiroto and his family were ecstatic, glad that Ichirō and Makoto would not be placed in any more danger and would come home. However, neither brother would ever come home for they murdered each other to maintain their identities. Word of the village creation eventually reached the ears of the inhabitants. After a few years of struggling to find enough commonfolk and notable clans (such as the ), Kirigakure was finally created with as its leader, the . Having heard of the need for civilian professions at a village across the sea, Hiroto and his parents decided to move to Kiri, leaving everything behind. Hiroto's mother used her skill in sewing to craft clothes for the villagers, while his father rediscovered his knack for blacksmithing. Because Hiroto had never seen a truly successful mercenary ninja, he was desperate to do what his father and brothers could not accomplish, which was to become an extremely good one. Since the was still a foreign concept to Kiri, Hiroto became a shinobi simply by proving himself in a mission. His unique usage of mist and silent strikes gave him a certain niche which granted him a copious amount of jobs and was also taught to other Kiri-nin. Hiroto was a feared assassin by the age of thirteen. Meanwhile, a Kiri team found seven blades in an ancient temple. Through unintentional experiments, it was obvious that no ordinary shinobi could wield the swords. Byakuren sent out applications to men of all ages with sword experience, and determined to become an even better mercenary ninja, Hiroto immediately applied. When he noticed almost every Kiri-nin was doing the same thing, he became desperate to stand out. One night, Hiroto snuck into the house where the swords were being guarded and selected the first one he could find, which was known as . The sentient sword immediately rejected him, told him that his chakra was distasteful, and shot blades through its handle. Guards were soon alerted to his trespassing and came charging into the room. Instinctively, Hiroto wielded off multiple guards with it despite the pain that the sword caused. Eventually, Hiroto succumbed to the pain and was defeated. Since he had a reputation as a great mercenary ninja, Byakuren decided not to execute him and instead murdered his parents. Outraged, Hiroto left Kirigakure and became a missing-nin. Over the years and as his hatred for Kirigakure grew, Hiroto gained a small following with similar ideals. Those who wished to follow him and his teachings had to prove themselves worthy, and those who failed would be killed. Because he made his followers bathe in a so-called "river of revenge", Hiroto named his subordinates and their families the Hisakawa clan because his family was heavily connected to that very stream. That river is rumored to be the same spot where his brothers murdered each other and where his father married his mother. As his army of followers grew and started to procreate, Hiroto realized he needed a place to stay. Having heard of the infamous Uchiha-Senju bond, he decided the few decades old Konohagakure was his best bet. Through multiple deeds and favors, the allowed the diverse batch to stay in his village. Hiroto and his followers quickly built a sector of houses and, at last, settled. More soon... Personality Hiroto was not born with his egotistical, "kill-or-be-killed" attitude. In his youth, he was a carefree and outgoing boy, who would save bugs from being stepped on. More soon... Appearance In his youth, Hiroto was a thin and lanky boy with a meek appearance. After he was exiled from Kirigakure and failed to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hiroto vowed to become stronger. Through many hard years of ruthless training, he gained a muscular build to fit his already tall stature. His sharp, dark eyes gave off an aura of hostility that could bring any weak person to their knees. Hiroto had an intimidating presence, granted by his massive size and cold stare. Hiroto had fair skin and dark brown hair that changed style throughout the years. Up until adulthood, he kept his hair shaggy and short, but since founding the Hisakawa clan, he grew it long enough to be tied back. As he aged, Hiroto's hair gradually became a pale silver. Despite not being a member, Hiroto possessed characteristics akin to those of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He had sharp, jagged-teeth and had a tattoo resembling a gill under each eye. As a result of wielding , Hiroto's hands had horrific scars which he usually covered with bandages. While his attire in his youth and adolescence is unknown, drawings of an older Hiroto have him wearing a simple white kimono with the Hisakawa crest on the back and dark pants. More soon... Abilities As a candidate for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hiroto was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He was capable of stealing a deadly sword from an army of guards and was able to defeat anyone within his clan who defied his authority. Hiroto specialized in Water Release, capable of making several water clones and performing other versatile techniques. Kenjutsu Even in his youth, Hiroto was a natural prodigy in the art of . He could easily defend and overwhelm swordsmen much older than him and could wield a sword in either hand. Like most boys his age, he applied to become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Fearing that his application would get lost within the hundreds of other applicants, Hiroto stole from its cell. Despite being skilled in kenjutsu, Samehada still rejected him and put up spikes around its handle to prevent Hiroto from picking it up. When the guards of the sword confronted him, Hiroto fought them off with Samehada with surprising ease, despite the blades cutting into him. Hiroto has also shown skill with normal swords as well. He wielded a simple katana regularly throughout his life, often to cut down multiple opponents in a short period of time. He uses it defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks or holding off other skilled swordsmen. By adulthood, Hiroto becomes skilled enough to instantly switch between wielding his sword backhanded and normally even during a clash. More soon... Quotes More soon... Trivia More soon...